new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawl What If Smash Ballot
The Smash Ballot is a votation made in Lawl What If. Unlike other Empty slots, users can only pick five characters, and cannot vote for a single character more than once. The voting process for the ballot is still a secret for now. Winners! JonTron (Normal Boots) Actual Sloth (Real Life) in 2nd, but was the most hyped character, hence his victory anyway Finalists Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) 2-D (Gorillaz) Shpee (Team Fortress 2 / SFM) Jaiden Animations (YouTube) Cory Baxter (Cory in the House) Shrek (Shrek) Round 1 Characters SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) PeanutButterGamer (Normal Boots) NitroRad (YouTube) Red Guy (Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared) Rusty (Pokemon Rusty) Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd in Miracle World) Lucy Loud (The Loud House) Ella (Total Drama) Duncan (Total Drama) Dawn (Total Drama) Akko (Little Witch Academia) Kazuma (Konosuba) Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Toon Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Awesome) King Koopa / Toon Bowser (DIC Mario Cartoons) Anime Dedede (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Ren and Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) Rory Mercury (GATE) Yuki Nagato (The Melacholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Genocider Syo (Daganrompa) Kiibo (Daganrompa) Monokuma (Daganrompa) Teruteru Hanamura (Daganrompa) Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) PEEMP LEENK (Vinesauce) Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Chris Griffin (Family Guy) Eric Cartman (South Park) Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) I Hate Everything (YouTube) Vinny (Vinesauce) SpaceHamster (Hidden Block) TJ Henry Yoshi (YouTube) Starbomb Luigi (Starbomb) Randimations Rayman (Randimations) Guildmaster Wigglytuff (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon Anime) Guzma (Pokemon Sun and Moon) Waluigi (Super Mario) Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) Pheonix Wright (Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorney) Harvey Birdman (Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures) Truth Bunny (LucidartDVC) Gordon Ramsay (Hell's Kitchen / Kitchen Nightmares) boogie2988 (YouTube) Negan (The Walking Dead) Ron Jeremy (Porn) Christopher Walken (Diverse Movies) Randy Orton (WWE) Soos (Gravity Falls) Yung Venus (Nuclear Throne) Steven (Steven Universe) Garnet (Steven Universe) Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) Rigby (The Regular Show) Ying and Yang (Ying Yang Yo!) Dib (Invader Zim) Judy Hopps (Zootopia) The Lorax (The Lorax 2012) O'Hare (The Lorax 2012) Stingy (LazyTown) Sportacus (LazyTown) Garfielf (Garfielf) PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa the Rapper) Warden (Superjail!) Bellybutton (Doodle Toons) OG Sherlock Kush (The Adventures of OG SK) Super Show Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) Best Snow White (GoodTimes Entertainment's Snow White) Copy That Guy (EB Games) Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) Biggie Cheese (Barnyard) Gary the Hop Soup (LISA: The Painful) Mr. Clean (Magic Eraser) Abridged Nappa (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) Abridged Hercule (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) Coach Z (Homestar Runner) Dave the Intern (Sonic Boom) Roger (American Dad) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Leela (Futurama) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Iwata (Nintendo) Doug Walker (Channel Awesome) Terry Crews (Old Spice) Bob Ross (The Joy of Painting) Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Mugman (Mugman) Emmet (The Lego Movie) Wilson (Don't Starve) Crazy Dave (Plants Vs. Zombies) Mae (Night in the Woods) Issac (Binding of Issac) No Time To Explain Guy (No Time To Explain) Tucker (Red Vs. Blue) Exo-Man (Exo-Man) Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) Hades (Disney's Hercules) Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) Phil Matibag (The Nutshack) SpingeBill (YouTube Poop) Pops (The Regular Show) Pepsiman (Pepsiman) Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) Adam Blade (Endless) Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Lightning McQueen (Cars) Ezekiel Zick (Monster Allergy) Pregnant Elsa (Frozen Flash Games) (Joke moveset) Mokey (Sr Pelo) (Joke moveset) Best Sans (Undertale Cringe) (Joke moveset) Doc and Mharti (Doc and Mharti) (Joke moveset) Category:Empty Slots Category:Lawl What-If Category:Special